


The Sword in the Sorcerer

by Noblehunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom!Lance, M/M, Mercenary!Shiro, POV Shiro (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Shiro has some negative thoughts about subs, Sorcerer!Lance, Voyeurism, bath house sort of setting, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter
Summary: Shiro goes looking for the renowned sorcerer, Lance, in an unusual location. He finds Lance in an unexpected position.





	The Sword in the Sorcerer

Shiro gripped the hilt of his peace-bonded sword and stared at the building Hunk had led him to. The tall narrow windows had elaborate casements with each row of boards painted a different colour. No two adjacent pieces of wood were the same colour. And if Shiro tilted his head just right, the cravings framing the door looked positively lewd. 

“Are you sure he’s in there?” Shiro asked.

“Yep,” Hunk said.

Hunk acted as the agent for his sorcerer best friend, Lance. He was a brown-skinned man who wore his weight lightly and was perpetually charming and affable. Shiro had enjoyed the afternoon they’d spent together discussing the job Shiro needed sorcerous help on and looking for Lance. The sorcerer was elusive even when he has at home in the capital city of Altea. Thus, he relied on Hunk’s bakery for customers and potential colleagues to find him. 

“It looks like a brothel,” Shiro said, looking skeptically at the gaudy facade. 

Hunk grinned. “Not quite,” he said. “No one’s supposed to be selling. It’s supposed to be a safe place to give it a way for free.”

“And is the renowned sorcerer Lance giving it away in there?” 

“I don’t know and don’t want to know.” Hunk raised his hands. “Bro code is in full force.”

“Right.” They reached the building and Shiro continued to eye it warily. “And how do I find him?”

“Just ask for Lance,” Hunk said. “Everyone know who he is.” 

Shiro heaved a sigh and grabbed the latch of the door. 

“Just tell them I sent you in after Lance, and you won’t have to pay the cover charge.”

The door opened silently. The room beyond was dimly lit by two lamps on stands next to a door heavily reinforced with iron. Instead of wood, the interior walls were made of black stone. There was an opening in the left wall with a counter and a burly man standing behind it. 

“Hunk said I could find Lance in here?” Shiro told the man. 

The man thought for a moment and then nodded. “He’ll be in the back room.” He reached over and there was the grating of metal on metal. “If you stop to have some fun, I’ll know.”

The iron-bound door opened slightly. Shiro pulled it open and walked into a boudoir. There wasn’t a single horizontal surface without a leather covered cushion or padding on it. The walls were hidden by endless drapes of silk. He could hear the soft cries, grunts, and moans of sex coming from deeper in the building. It smelled of sex and sweat inadequately covered by perfume and cleaners. No one lingered by the entrance but Shiro assumed he’d get more than an eyeful by the time he tracked Lance down. 

The first room he passed with an open door proved his assumption correct. Even though anyone walking by could see them, a man still had his face buried in another man’s hairy ass. The sounds made it clear something stimulating was happening involving a tongue in unusual places. Shiro blushed so hard he could feel the tips of his ears burning. It was one thing to do that in private but something else entirely to do it where anyone could see you. 

He avoided looking into the rooms after that, at least until he got to the back. But that didn’t save his sensibilities. A man was getting a blowjob while leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed and head tilted back. And another pair was fucking on one of the benches. The one fucking looked like it could be Lance. He didn’t have the muscles of a fighter but still had the fit shape of someone who expected to work hard for a living. 

“Excuse me,” Shiro said. “I’m looking for Lance.  Hunk said I could find him here.”

The man on his back said, “he’s in the back with Keith. I’d give him a few minutes. He hates to be interrupted.”

“So do I,” said the man on top. He thrust harder into the man on his back. 

“Aaaah,” the man cried. “Keep it up.”

Blushing again, Shiro withdrew. He hoped he found Lance soon and that his would-be partner wasn’t in a compromising situation. 

His exploration of the dark corridors and dim rooms was interrupted by a low voice saying, “That’s good, Lance. You’re so good for me.”

Shiro stopped and turned back towards an alcove he’d passed by. 

There was a man sitting in someone’s lap. He was tanned and slender with light hair. Shiro could see that the man was still well-muscled. All he could see of the man beneath him was dark hair and his cock disappearing into the light hair man. It looked like he was going to interrupt Lance. He just hope the light-haired man didn’t cause a scene. 

“Oh fuck, Keith, c’mon, keep it going.”

Shiro froze in shock. The light-haired man had said that. 

There was a chuckle. “You don’t give me orders,” Keith said. He stopped thrusting. “I think you should do the heavy lifting from here.”

“Heavy lifting? What are you trying to say?” Lance started to fuck himself on Keith.

Shiro was having a hard time reconciling the reputation of Lance the sorcerer with the man getting fucked in front of him. Shiro had no objections to anyone lying down for another man or  but to do it in public? It was degrading. He’d expect a noted sorcerer to take charge and display his prowess, not offering himself up like a schoolboy. 

“Hey, Lance,” Keith’s voice showed that Lance’s athletic performance was having an effect. “Looks like we’ve got an audience.”

Lance looked over his shoulder. “He’s overdressed,” he panted. “Unless he really just likes to watch.”

Shiro was sure he just turned scarlet from ear-tips to collarbone. His throat closed up in embarrassment. 

The pair started making a bit more noise and exaggerated their movements. Shiro could tell from the timbre of their voices it wasn’t all for show. Lance, especially seemed to enjoy either the added motions or knowing he was watched. 

It didn’t take long for him to burst out swearing. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Keith, fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Shiro couldn’t see anything but Lance’s back but the sound and movements were obvious. Keith followed a moment later, gripping Lance’s hips to hold him in place as he drove a few last thrusts home. Shiro was harder than he’d ever been but still completely frozen. He couldn’t believe what he’d just seen. 

After a moment of lassitude, Lance stood and pulled himself off of Keith. He turned to face Shiro, his spent dick sticking out in front of him. 

“Hey, I’m Lance,” he said. 

Shiro stared at the proffered hand. He didn’t take it. “I’m, uh, Shiro. Hunk told me I’d find you in here.”

Keith broke out laughing behind Lance. 

“Oh.” Lance ran a hand through his hair. “Uh, it’s good to meet you.”

“It was definitely interesting,” Shiro said. 

“I hope so.” Lance bent to rifle through the clothes tossed on the floor. 

Shiro did not check out his ass.

“I’m Keith, if you want to come back when you don’t have business, I can show you a good time.”

“Uh, I’ll keep that it mind.” Shiro pretended to study a lewd painting while Lance got dressed. 

“What’s the job?” Lance asked after he pulled on his tunic. 

“I’ll explain outside,” Shiro said. “This isn’t the place to talk business.”

“You’d be surprised,” Lance said with a smile. “Here, I know the quick way out.”

Shiro didn’t know what he was supposed to do with the knowledge that his would-be partner had a great ass and a nice dick but it was sure to make working with him interesting. Or infuriating.


End file.
